


Love is pain

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ache in my heart is still there, not ceasing even after all this time. I try to get up in the morning, but it’s hard. It’s hard, when all I can think of is him. Ironic, since he’s the one causing me the pain and suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is pain

**Author's Note:**

> Short story. Stiles's feelings in a version of the world where Derek ends up with Jennifer.  
> I was in a bad mood, so I wrote this.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance.

The raindrops keep hitting the window. It’s cold and it's been like this for days. I can’t remember the last time it was this quiet in town. There’s no one outside. Except for a few passing cars and stray animals, that are searching for a warm place they'll be sleeping in tonight.

The weather outside is a spitting image of me on the inside.

The ache in my heart is still there, not ceasing even after all this time. I try to get up in the morning, but it’s hard. It’s hard, when all I can think of is _him_. _Ironic_ , since _he_ ’s the one causing me the pain and suffering.

Scott does his best to cheer me up: He is buying me comics, calling me all the time and telling me some silly jokes, talking about Allison, Isaac, Lydia,...

Except, I can’t concentrate on anything else but _him._ I think of _him_. I dream of _him_. I cry because of _him_. I’m dying because of _him_.

And _he_ doesn’t even know it.

_He_ ’s out there, with _her_. Laughing, kissing, holding hands, cuddling,...

Scott never mentions _them_. He’s obviously avoiding talking about _them_ , probably because he can sense how tense I become every time we approach that subject. He thinks I don’t notice, but I do.

I thought that, after everything we’ve been through, _he_ ’ll understand how I've come to this. And so, I wanted to tell _him_. I wanted to take that burden off my chest and be happy. I was prepared to any kind of reaction. Disdain, hate, making fun of me, indifference. To some degree, I hoped even love.

What I did not expect was _her_.

I did not expect _his_ smile when _he_ talks about _her_. The gentle way _he_ touches _her_. The glow that appears on _his_ face when _he_ ’s looking at _her_.

Protectiveness I can understand. It’s in his blood.

But where did all those feeling come from all of a sudden? _He_ knows _her_ for like five minutes!

Ever since _they_ made their whatever -that- is public, I’ve been avoiding _him_.

Not because I hate _him_. Far from it. But because I can’t be anywhere near _him or her_.

When _he_ touches _her_ , my skins burns of anger. When _he_ kisses _her_ , I squeeze my fists so hard, that my nails almost pierce my skin. My heart starts pounding like crazy and my breathing accelerates, my throat narrows, that I feel as though I’m going to choke.

Pulling the blanket over my head, I start floating into dreamland.

At least there, I have peace. I know I'm fooling myself, but it's what helps me not to sink completely.

**He’s there too. By _my_ side. He’s holding _my_ hand. He’s kissing _my_ lips. He’s with _me_. he’s _mine_. _Mine alone_. **


End file.
